¿Qué paso ayer? AMOLAD
by barbara.gizela
Summary: ¿Por qué Vida no recuerda a Muerte? aveces los juegos sexuales no salen como uno desea...


**¿Qué paso ayer?**

"AMOLAD no me pertenece, es propiedad de The Snipster, yo solo lo uso como manera de darles insano entretenimiento"

 _N.A. Me encanta traerles parodias, es mi pan de cada día, pero bueno esta cosa fumada nació porque dos amigas Sunako y Erin comenzaron a hacer teorías locas de cómo perdió Vida la memoria, y llegamos a esta conclusión. Se la dedico a Zadrac ya que es mi fiel seguidora te adoro._

El sensual cuerpo de Vida yacía desnudo en la cama de su contrario, Muerte veía con horror como la pasión se había salido de control teniendo inesperadas consecuencias, ¿Cómo le explicaría esto al resto de los dioses?

Todo empezó una mañana como cualquier otra en Ithis, Muerte preparaba pasteles con su adorada y preferida mejor amiga. La diosa del Amor le ayudaba adornar un hermoso pastel con esmero, mientras los sirvientes de Muerte con sus negros atuendos limpiaban los destrozos de este par, quien bromeaba y reía como buenos camaradas.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas Muerte? — comentó Amor, mientras terminaba de dar los últimos detalles de la tarta de fresas que decoraba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Amor, en cuanto a mi trabajo este sigue siendo una carga pesada, la relación con el resto ha progresado de poco en poco.

— No precisamente al resto, sé que las cosas con los demás no van tan mal, me refiero a Vida — murmuro con sorna Amor, provocando un sonrojo de Muerte. — Por Sabiduría escuche que tanto Vida como tú se entienden "muy bien".

— ¡Oh por el creador! Que ese dios no tiene algo mejor que hacer, que solo cotillear — exclamó Muerte furioso.

— Vamos Muerte, ¡Cuenta! Que se traen tú y Vida, es más que obvio que ambos son muy cercanos — dijo entusiasmada — No puedes mentirme, soy tú amiga y además soy la diosa competente del tema.

Muerte no quería especificar muchos detalles sobre la relación que tenía con el benefactor, era verdad que Amor era la diosa encargada de ese tipo de asuntos pero como le explicaría de los gustos peculiares que él poseía.

No había duda que él y Vida eran más que buenos amigos, la atracción no solo era emocional, había pasado a un plano físico que tenía muy contento al juez de almas, Vida no solo había aceptado sus extraños fetiches, si no que la divinidad de piel verde había mostrado un particular inclinación a ser un "sumiso".

— Muerte tranquilo, estas demasiado rojo — comento Amor, quien le paso un vaso de agua, a lo que el otro dios tomo de un golpe el contenido, suspirando con alivio.

— Lo siento, pues es algo muy privado Amor, pero… tengo unos gustos algo peculiares en cuanto a expresar mis sentimientos —. Susurro el dios más alto, mientras sus mejillas seguían algo rojas por la pena de explicarle a su "inocente" amiga como él y Vida "interactuaban".

— Muerte, sabes que junto con Vida bendigo a las parejas humanas, estoy al tanto como es la procreación — las mejillas de Muerte estaba ardiendo, Amor tomaba el tema con una naturalidad aterradora — Además es algo que me agrada de mi trabajo, de hecho me gusta practicar con Angu…

— ¡Amor! — La interrumpió Muerte — No quiero los detalles de tu vida personal, es decir no me gusta comentar estas cosas, siento que puedo asustarte — Amor tiro una enorme carcajada ante eso, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

— Muerte, cómo la divinidad encargada del amor, déjame aconsejarte algunas cosas — Amor se acercó al más alto y empezó a explicarles tantos detalles de cosas que Muerte no conocía, que estuvo tentado a sacar una libreta y apuntarlos todos.

Así las cosas Muerte se encontraba frente a la verdadera conocedora de los secretos en pareja. Aconsejado por la pequeña divinidad, y una vez sembrado la semilla en la cabeza del juez, Amor se marchó de la casa del más alto quien mando a sus sirvientes a buscar el benefactor.

Vida llegó a toda prisa a la casa de Muerte, estaba asustado, el sirviente de este solo le dio un mensaje muy breve, al parecer era urgente que acudiera al hogar de su contraparte. Pensado que algo grave le había ocurrido, no espero ver el hogar de este decorado con velas aromáticas. Estando en medio de la sala, decidió llamarlo.

—Muerte…

El aludido apareció, la visión que Vida presencio ocasiono que su entrepierna despertara de inmediato, Muerte tenia puesto un ceñido traje de látex negro, y en su mano un fuete de cuero. Al benefactor poco le importo que este fuera hecho de alguna de sus preciadas creaciones. Ver el sinuoso cuerpo de su pareja en esas condiciones, era algo que no podía despreciar.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — pregunto Vida, Muerte se acercó a él lentamente, con el fuete delineo las curvas de su cara lentamente, bajando sensualmente el objeto por su cuello hasta su pecho, el dios de piel verde paso saliva, excitado.

— Pasa qué…tienes demasiada ropa encima ¡Quítatela! — ordenó con una sonrisa que provoco escalofríos a Vida, quien sin meditar se empezó a quitarse el chaleco negro y desabrocharse la camisa, mostrando su bien formado abdomen, Muerte grabo con su mirada cada parte del cuerpo de su contraparte, sería un mentiroso si negaba que ver a este sin camisa no lo excitaba de sobremanera, el látex estaba siendo un problema, por un momento maldijo a Amor en su mente.

— Y… ¿Ahora qué? — pregunto Vida sonrojado, la camisa yacía tirada a sus pies junto con el chaleco, Muerte comenzó a rodearlo, el otro intento tocarlo, recibiendo un fuetazo como respuesta.

— Solo puede ver, está prohibido tocar —. Susurro travieso, Vida lanzó un suspiro, este juego le estaba costando un poco su paciencia, pero sabía las extrañas manías del otro. — Ahora quítate el pantalón.

Vida bajo la cremallera, ante la atenta mirada de Muerte se despojó de su ropa inferior y las botas, quedando solamente con un bóxer negro y ajustado. La imagen mental que tenía enfrente, era algo que el "juez" conservaría hasta el final de su existencia. Sin contenerse le dio un fuetazo en el trasero al más bajo con el fuete. Quien lanzó un gemido de dolor.

— Oye…espera — reclamó Vida, quien no había disfrutado de ese acto.

— ¡Silencio! — ordenó Muerte, quien alejándose un poco fue por algo a su habitación, Vida se quedó semidesnudo y confundido en medio de aquel cuarto, para después ver sorprendido a su contraparte con un par de objetos en la mano. Un par de bellos tacones negros adornados con una cintilla en forma de flor.

— Espera… ¿Qué? — exclamó Vida, preguntándose de donde había sacado Muerte ese par de calzado.

—Quiero que los uses — murmuro, colocándolos cerca de sus pies — Son de tu número.

— Muerte ¿Dónde carajos sacaste esos tacones? — pregunto asustado, la mirada del otro se desvió apenada, como iba a decirle que Amor se los había dejado esa tarde. Junto con el traje que usaba—. No pienso usar eso…Es vergonzoso.

— Vida, ¡por el creador! Solo estamos tú y yo, además necesito toda la altura posible de tu parte para lo que voy a hacer — susurro cerca de su oído, el tono sensual y cargado de deseo que uso Muerte fue suficiente para que Vida resignado, tomara el calzado y se los pusiera. Sorprendentemente estos le quedaban a la perfección. Muerte observo esas sinuosas piernas, y con el fuete delineo las curvas de estas, causando un sonrojo en su contrario. Dejando a un lado por un momento la imagen de "Amo" con su pareja, se acercó a él a darle un beso cargado de deseo que encendiera los motores antes de que el dios de piel verde los apagara con sus dudas.

Lo tomo del rostro con lentitud, los ojos verdes se cerraron al contacto de los labios ajenos, los besos con Vida siempre iban cargados de amor, deseo y fogosidad, este no sería la excepción, las largas manos enguantadas cubrieron sus mejillas para profundizar más en la boca abierta de su contrario en una clara invitación a jugar con su lengua, algo que con los millones de años de práctica habían convertido a Muerte en un experto, el sabor a menta del dios de piel verde, parecía una broma echa a propósito. Ese sabor lo embriagaba y consumía. Definitivamente el látex se estaba convirtiendo en un problema.

—Muerte…

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado como un gemido, fue todo lo que Muerte necesito para saber que su plan debía avanzar, a pesar de que Vida era mucho más fornido que él su prominente altura le permitía manipularlo fácilmente, empujándolo suavemente lo obligo a moverse a la habitación de conjunta, llevándolo a su cocina, para Muerte este era el lugar más sagrado de la casa, por lo cual no le importaría profanarlo con Vida. Pegándolo a una de las encimeras, puso toda su fuerza física en levantarlo, este ronroneaba como un felino, uno demasiado gozoso.

Las manos de Vida comenzaron a deslizarse por su traje, esperaba que lo ayudara a quitarse esa molesta cosa, este encontró el cierre de su atuendo y lo abrió para su alivio, comenzaba a hacer calor en el ambiente y las hábiles manos del benefactor no ayudaban en lo absoluto a mitigarla. Las bocas no se habían separado, el aire no era necesario, le gustaba inundarse del sabor de su contrario, de verlo sonrojado y sudoroso en sus manos.

Con el traje a medio quitar, Muerte decidió que era hora de quedar completamente desnudo, dejando a Vida apoyado en la encimera termino de despojarse de su peculiar atuendo, ante la mirada ávida de su contraparte, la erección del benefactor era ya demasiado notoria, su enorme miembro se notaba en el ajustado bóxer, requería atención inmediata de su parte. Muerte se relamió los labios, ante él estaba su pareja, excitada, semidesnudo y con unos tacones de infarto. Hace mucho que no sometía a su hombre. De un solo tirón bajo aquella pequeña prenda, sus propias necesidades, deseaban ser saciadas. Pero quería lubricar correctamente la entrada del dios de ojos verdes.

Vida soltó un respingo, desde que se puso aquel calzado entendió que esta vez le correspondía a Muerte, era un juego de roles que le gustaba intercambiar, era verdad que adoraba dominar al más alto, su cara al momento de penetrarlo no tenía precio, esas pestañas que embellecían sus orbes dorados los cuales lo miraban deseosos, esas largas piernas abrazando su cintura mientras él ultrajaba su derrier, la sensual voz del juez gritar su nombre. Lo volvía loco, sí, pero también no podía negar que ser sometido por él más alto y adentrarse a sus locos fetiches también lo satisfacía.

La boca de Muerte se acercó a su erección la cual imponente estaba en su cúspide, y sin previo aviso lo engullo por completo, Vida gimió al sentir la succión constante en su miembro, por su parte el sabor salado y algo agrio inundaba las papilas de la otra divinidad, como si de un dulce de limón se tratara haría que Vida terminara en su boca. El vaivén constante y los sonidos inundaban aquella cocina. Con su lengua y labios causaban estragos en Vida, quien pronunciaba su nombre entre susurros entrecortados, guiando con su mano su cabello, aunque este proceso era innecesario con años de práctica, Muerte sabía lo que Vida necesitaba.

La semilla del benefactor se derramo en la boca del juez de almas, quien lo engullo jadeando en él proceso ante el amargo sabor dejando derramar el suficiente líquido para que funcionara como lubricante, la saliva mezclada con el semen eran el complemento perfecto para preparar la entrada del dios de la vida. Muerte quito uno de sus guantes con su boca, dejando ver sus largos y delgados dedos, el cuerpo de Vida se erizo al percibir su mano bajar hasta su trasero, y delinear peligrosamente su entrada, la otra mano de Muerte se dirigió a su erección propia, necesitaba liberarla de la ropa interior para poder continuar con la faena.

— ¡Mierda! Muer…te vayamos a la cama — suplicó Vida, la encimera le estaba dando dificultades, y los dedos largos de este estaban causando estragos. Muerte renegó un poco, pero entendía que esa posición no sería cómoda para su hombre estrella.

Alejándose un poco dejo que las piernas temblorosas de Vida bajaran de aquel lugar, si Muerte hubiera sido un poquito más fuerte le habría ayudado cargándolo a la cama como si de una novia se tratase, pero se tuvo que conformar con ver el espléndido tatuaje de su espalda, su trasero de infarto en aquel par de tacones altos. Bendecía la imaginación de Amor en esos momentos.

Pero las cosas para Vida no serían sencillas, una vez que piso la habitación de Muerte, las sobras negras de este lo envolvieron.

— ¡Agh!— gimió al ver que sus manos eran sometidas con un par de esposas, otra vez Muerte y sus sucios pasatiempos, se encontraba ante él la divina figura de su contrario, con ese cuerpo largo y estilizado en su máximo esplendor con nada más y nada menos que su camisa blanca, la cual lucia ahora en el escuálido cuerpo de Muerte. Su erección se irguió ante semejante visión. Arrastrando su cuerpo delgado, pudo sentir las manos del juez deslizarse por su pecho, él no se había quitado esos tacones, se sentía todo un pervertido usándolos, pero a Muerte poco le importo, puso su mano en la erección jugado con ella de nuevo, sus manos desprovistas de aquellos guantes parecían hechas de seda misma, tan delicadas tomaron su masculinidad y empezaron realizar un tortuoso vaivén. Los gemidos entrecortados eran marcados. Vida agitaba sus manos, las cuales al estar presas no podían detenerlo, causándole un escalofrió de pura pasión.

— Muerte… ¡Por favor!— suplico Vida, con uno de sus dígitos Muerte preparo la entrada de este, su pene no era tan grueso como el del benefactor, pero era lo suficientemente largo, que si no lo preparaba correctamente este solo sentiría dolor. Cuando pudo ingresar dos dedos en su entrada, supo que era hora.

En un movimiento y apoyado con las esposas que sujetaban los brazos de Vida, aprovecho para levantar ligeramente su espalda con una almohada, y poner los pies a su costado, el dios de piel verde lanzo un gemido de satisfacción al sentir la masculinidad de su contrario entrar despacio, mordiéndose su labio intento no gritar. Acostumbrarse era necesario, una estocada fuerte lo hizo gritar. Muerte era algo rudo cuando entraba en su papel de dominante.

— ¡Mas! — exclamó Vida, el sudor fluía por sus cuerpos, sus fluidos resbalaban por sus piernas, Muerte no se lo iba a negar, sería un dios piadoso. Dándole otra estocada, pudo ver las mejillas de su contrario colorearse de rojo, la estrechez del benefactor estaban causando estragos en él, no tomaría mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera dentro de él.

Cuando Muerte dio un ultimó golpe, ocurrió una horrible tragedia… sin saber cómo las esposas se trozaron haciendo que la cabeza de Vida se golpeara con el cabecero de la cama, al parecer la fuerza no era la mejor aliada si tenías a tu contraparte amarrado. Muerte lanzó un gemido de frustración al ver que el otro lucia desmayado.

Pero la frustración se volvió en terror al ver que Vida no despertaba, estaba jodido…si Médico se enteraba lo haría trizas, meditando que hacer lo primero que pensó fue limpiar todo y ponerle a Vida su ropa. Quitarle los sensuales tacones y esperar que la doctora de los dioses tuviera piedad de él.

Tres horas después, Amor acompañaba a un pálido y asustado Muerte, ambos estaban en la sala de espera de Médico, la cual revisaba a un magullado Vida, mientras con el ceño fruncido observaba de reojo a Muerte.

— Me dices que…Los atacaron los blight — musitó Médico, quería que él Juez le contara la verdad, no era un secreto que ambos congeniaban demasiado bien y debías de ser un idiota para no notar las marcas de los besos que Vida tenía en el cuello.

— S-sí — musitó Muerte, Médico lanzó un suspiro. Tenía que confesarle a Muerte que su "fornicación" había tenido consecuencias en la cabeza de Vida.

— Lamento decirte, que al haber fornicado como conejos y ocasionado que Vida se golpeara en la cabeza, este tendrá consecuencias en su memoria.

— Médico…eso es muy grave — exclamó Amor, Muerte dio un respingo al escuchar eso, para el alivio de los tres Vida despertó en ese instante.

— Enano ¿Estas bien? — preguntó Médico aliviada, pero para su espanto y el de los otros Vida realizo una pregunta que ni uno de los tres se esperaba.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?...

N.A. Sé que las parodias deben de ser graciosas, esta me dio una mezcla de risa al escribirla y de tristeza por el final abierto que deje (Si el final es abierto como el trasero de Vida después de esto). Saludos a todos.


End file.
